


An Unexpected Text Message

by ducktiny



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Awkard Molly, F/M, Prompt Challenge, Sappy, Sarcasm, Sexting, Sherlolly - Freeform, for my own amusement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ducktiny/pseuds/ducktiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly sent a text that was meant for her boyfriend to Sherlock, but his reaction is not what Molly expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Text Message

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time doing a prompt and I had way too much fun. The prompt I picked was: “I sent a selfie of myself in the tub to the wrong number and you responded back with another selfie. Holy shit you’re really attractive.” The first line I picked was ‘Shit, don’t open that. I sent that to the wrong person.’ and the last line was “Nothing in this world is a coincidence.”

‘Shit, don’t open that. I sent that to the wrong person.’

Too late, Molly thought as Sherlock would look anyways. Oh God, she was an idiot. The first time she had every sent a naked photo to a boyfriend, she had to send it to the wrong person.

Molly groaned as she set her phone down and sunk down in the tub. Maybe she could stay in this tub forever and never get out. Maybe she would turn into a mermaid and never see Sherlock again. Yes, that is what she would do. Goodbye Bart’s, goodbye friends; Molly Hooper is now a mermaid and doesn’t have time for petty human lives.

Even though in the photo, only her breasts were visible, Molly was still embarrassed. She just wanted to give her boyfriend a photo while he was away. Molly normally never sent naked selfies, but she really like Kevin and he was being so sweet and said he missed her. Just one photo wouldn’t hurt.

Molly groaned again as it was not even shocking anymore that she sent it to Sherlock. Another groan and curse later, her phone went off.

Should she just get it over with and look at what horrors awaited or avoidance? Molly desperately wanted to do avoidance, but she dried her hands and opened her phone.

Immediately a photo popped up and Molly’s eyes went wide. Sherlock not only took a selfie, but he was naked on his bed.

Naked. Very naked and apparently aroused, not that Molly was complaining, but what the hell?

Molly had no idea what to do with this. Well she did, but was it really the time? _Yes._ Molly groaned for the fiftieth time. Obviously she should send a text that said she was in a relationship or send another photo. _Shit_.

Do the right thing, Molly Hooper. She got her phone and took another photo and sent it to Sherlock before she changed her mind.

That wasn’t the right thing. Molly really wanted to bang her head against the wall. Sherlock probably just sent the selfie as some part of a weird experiment. Yes, that’s what was happening. The next photo would probably be him dressed saying the experiment was complete.

Molly was so very wrong. The next photo was just his cock and his hand around it. She was now sexting Sherlock Holmes with no explanation. Yes, when she tells her grandchildren about how she got with their grandfather, this would be the romantic story.

Wait, grandchild is a little far ahead. Molly sighed and stopped thinking.

* * *

Several photos later and very enthusiastic wank later, Molly slowly got out of the tub. She blushed deep red thinking about what she just did. There were even videos. God, it got dirty quickly.

Molly dried herself and put on a robe feeling dirtier than before she go into the bathtub. She sat at her couch not know how she was going to tell her boyfriend. _Don’t tell him._ No, she had to tell him that she sexted the man who would use her flat as a bolt hole. Yes, she won’t be single after that conversation.

A knock on her door, stop the conversation with herself as she went to open the door. Lo and behold there was Sherlock with a grin on his face. Molly was about to talk, but Sherlock got there first.

“I do hope you will let me in,” Sherlock smiled as Molly moved out of the way.

“Why are you here?” Molly asked blushing deep red.

“I thought our texts explained why I am here,” Sherlock rolled his eyes making Molly frown. “I am here to start a relationship with you. I’m sure that boyfriend is no longer in the picture.”

Molly sighed though she got closer to Sherlock going to kiss him, since, what the hell, they already sexted. She got closer to Sherlock lips almost touching.

“You know that photo wasn’t for you,” she whispered as Sherlock chuckled.

“Oh I know.” Sherlock smiled brushing away a strand of hair. “Nothing in this world is a coincidence.”


End file.
